Picture Perfect
by mikmik121
Summary: While bringing her son to the local playground to spend a warm afternoon, Alice Kirkland - local hot-headed woman and single mother - meets a young photographer Francis Bonnefoy in the most curious of ways. Domestic!FrUk Oneshot


It was one of those rare spring days which foreshadowed the coming summer days that were coming months later. A day where the sun was shimmering brightly in the sky, raining down it's warmth upon the people on earth who could enjoy such a day.

Newly coming birds that flew hundreds of miles to the nicer weather that had started running its way up the Northern Hemisphere. It aided the growing of the vegetation and foliage in the areas it licked with the warmth and gave nutrients to the children and adults, old and young who were lucky enough to be outside that very day.

One of those people was local to a small European town Alice Kirkland, more known for as a hot-tempered young woman. She wasn't hated; no, she was a smart and youthful with a job as a CEO of a bank in town. Elegant and poised with an upbringing of a wealthy class. Her body was slim and feminine with a small bust and rather short in height. Hair as golden as the sun on this day tied in two twin-tails, her eyes of emerald hidden behind the silver frames of glasses. On her body was a slimming, flowing spring dress of white with orange flowers printed on it.

In her hand was a young boy's hand who was no older than 7 following along and gibbering mindlessly. His blue eyes sparkled at every little creature that scurried along by his feet or the sight of older children playing some sort of game. He babbled on, grinning every now and again while showing his missing teeth near the front of his mouth and his cowlick which jutted out bobbed around.

Right in front of a playground with kids his age running around and screaming, she stopped and patted his head gently. "Why don't you go play for a little bit Alfie."

"Okay!" He grinned and rushed off into the colorful jungle gym crowded over by children. She heaved a sigh and looked around, using her hand as a visor to beat the sun's rays and spy a bench nearby.

She floated over to the empty bench, brushing off some of the pollen and old leaves off of the old wood. Alice then sat down and watched her son keenly to be sure nothing was happening while she wasn't beside him. He was running around with some other boys, probably playing some imaginary game. If only she had that imaginary mind again-

The shuttering sound of a camera nearby awoke her quickly from these wandering thoughts. Her eyes looked quickly to the source of the noise; a man about 10 feet away now looking towards her with a sheepish grin. A handsome young man with exuberant blue eyes and wavy, long hair that fell down to his shoulders like blond waterfalls. His clothes were rather casual and an expensive camera was hung around his neck by a black strap.

"_Excuse_ you." Alice started, standing up and straightening out her dress. "I don't believe I gave _you_ permission to take any pictures of me. Let alone of the children at the park here you _pervert_!"

"N-Non," he said with a nervous laugh in his voice and his hands going up in defense. "I'm a professional photographer and on days like today, I get some very nice pictures-"

"To sell on the black market probably you pedophile..."

"_I'm not a pedophile!_" He shouted louder than he intended, getting many people's eyes on him. His hands covered his mouth quickly, another nervous laugh escaping his lips. "Don't make me out to be a pervert, I promise I'm a professional, honest-to-God photographer."

He fished in his pant's pocket for a moment before pulling out a business card and handing it to Alice for her to inspect. She read it over two, three times then glared back at him. "It's believable enough. But you still haven't answered _why_ you were taking pictures of me without my consent."

"Well," he started calmly. "You looked so distraught but at peace. The background is so peaceful and bright yet shadows are brushing over your concerned face. It was really wonderful and I couldn't h-help myself. I'm sorry, I'll delete it if you-"

"Mama!" Alice's attention went back to where her son had disappeared to see the sandy-blond bot running to her with tears in his eyes and blood on his elbow. "I f-fell off the j-jungle gym!"

"Come here baby." She knelt down, holding the boy in her arms and snuggling him close. "It's alright...mama'll kiss it and make it all better..."

The boy sniffled, nodding and pulling away to show the bleeding gash on his elbow now dripping blood down his upper arm. "Alfie, how'd you go and get that done to yourself-?"

"If I may..." The other man interluded, pulling out a handkerchief and starting to clean the blood and dirt off his arm carefully. He handed it over to Alice quickly to do and started rummaging in his camera bag and pulled out superhero-themed bandages with a sheepish smile.

"Alfie was it...? Which superhero do you want?"

"Captain America..."

Francis grinned sheepishly, pulling out one after another to find one with the boy's favorite hero on it and then removed it's coverings. "My son Matthew likes Captain America too. It took a little while to find one." Alice removed the cloth and let him cover up the wound and kissed it involuntarily.

The boy's mother glared at him for the action and took him very closely at her son. "How can I trust that you're telling the truth?"

He sighed, looking towards the playground and spotted a young boy with wavy blond hair. "Mon petite Matthieu! Can you come here for a moment!? I want to introduce you to someone!"

The blond boy ran over sheepishly, burying his face in his shirt as he shyly approached the small group standing in wait for him. "P-Papa...?" He scurried over and hid in his dad's shirt in silence. "W-Who are they...?"

"I was taking pictures of this young woman." The Frenchman smoothly spoke back. He cradled his son in his arms lovingly, brushing his back soothing-like to comfort the sheepish child. "Don't worry, they're very nice people. Say 'hi' Matthew..."

"H-Hi..." He murmured, his fingers gripping lightly onto his shirt. "Papa..."

"Alright, alright." He kissed the boy's forehead. "I'm sorry. He's been bugging to go home for awhile now. I'd better just-"

"Alice Kirkland. And you can use that photo." Her face burnt with a crimson blush. "It'll probably look ugly anyway..."

Francis smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "Francis Bonnefoy. Nice to meet you. Maybe we can go out for lunch one time."

"Y-Yeah, whatever." She hissed while crossing her arms. "I'll think about it."


End file.
